villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Buster
Buster is the former leader of the Junkyard Dogs, the former best friend of Tramp and the main antagonist in Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, the sequel to Disney's 15th full-length animated feature film Lady and the Tramp. He was voiced by , who also played Smokey in the first Stuart Little film. However, his singing voice was provided by , who also played Cedric the Sorcerer in Disney's Sofia the First franchise, and Walter Wolf in Animaniacs. Personality Buster is the egotistical leader of the Junkyard Dogs, and his breed appears to be a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He is very interested in Angel and calls her "his girl", even though she despises him and repeatedly emphasizes this. He pretended to be nice to Scamp when he tried to make him a Junkyard Dog. However, in reality, he is a selfish, angry, arrogant and manipulative jerk since he used Scamp to get back at the pup's father Tramp for betraying their friendship, even though he should have been supportive and charismatic of Tramp for finding love. Role Buster is first seen throwing the Dogcatcher's hat; later on, when he discovers Scamp, he decides that before he can make him a "Junkyard Dog" he'll give him a "test" to show that he's brave enough. The test is to retrieve a can from Reggie's alley, but Scamp ended up getting Reggie sent to the dog pound after a big chase, which makes the Junkyard Dogs look up to him and made Buster jealous. Later that day, the Junkyard Dogs reveal to Scamp that his father Tramp was once best friends with Buster. Fed up with Sparky's false tale of Tramp's fate, Buster reveals the real version of why Tramp left the Junkyard Dogs: He fell in love with Lady, which Buster considers a betrayal to their friendship. He stresses how angry he was that Tramp didn't follow the rules. The next day, at the Fourth of July celebration, Buster is seen watching Scamp's family from the bushes and realizes the relationship between Tramp and Scamp by seeing that they scratch in the same manner. He then tells Scamp that for his "final test" he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal their chicken. Scamp does so to prove that he isn't a house dog. Buster then leads the Junkyard Dogs to wreak havoc on the celebrations and then meets up with Scamp and Tramp in a dead end alley where he convinces Scamp to abandon his father, which Scamp does, leaving poor Tramp depressed. Buster then officially lets Scamp join by removing his collar. Later, when Angel confronts Scamp on choosing to be a Junkyard Dog instead of returning to his family, Scamp accidentally reveals Angel's secret wish to have a family, and Buster kicks her out of the junkyard. When Scamp looks for Angel, Buster thinks Scamp wants to become a house dog and uses one of his members as bait to have Scamp captured by the dogcatcher and finally achieve his revenge against Tramp. When Scamp gets caught while running from the dogcatcher, he sees Buster and thinks he will rescue him. Buster refuses and leaves, ignoring him. Scamp suddenly discovers that Buster was actually doing all this for revenge, and finally realizes that a family is more than rules. After escaping the dog pound, Scamp, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty go back to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster underneath a pile of junk. The other Junkyard Dogs, who decide to find families of their own, ditch Buster, leaving him alone and stranded while Buster calls for them to come back and get him out of the junk. Buster's Rules #No one is ever adopted. #Stay away from other house dogs. #House dogs are enemies to strays. #No human loves. #Humans ruin everyone else's life. #Hide somewhere to avoid dogcatchers. #No collars. #No house dogs allowed. #No pet adoptions. #Must obey or you'll be kicked out. #Buster's trouble is Buster's trouble. Quotes Trivia *Buster is the only Junkyard Dog to have a different voice actor to do his singing; the other Junkyard Dogs' voice artists did their own singing. *Buster makes the rules for his new family at the junkyard and learned the first rule about being a Junkyard Dog a long time ago. *He is the first main antagonist ever to be shunned. *Buster is one of the few main villains to not die; however, his fate was unseen and is instead left to the imagination of the viewers. *He bears a similarity to Roscoe and DeSoto. They are all the same breed, except it is possible Buster is not a purebred Doberman. He could be a Doberman/Rottweiler mixed breed, also called a "Rotterman". Navigation Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Blackmailers Category:Betrayed Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Predator Category:Perverts Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful